lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Brooke Scott
Brooke Scott is the daughter of Dan, and Karen Scott making her a member of House Scott. Brooke is the sister of Lucas, and Nathan Scott, while being the step-sister of Haley Scott. Brooke Scott has been secretly engaged in a long term affair with the King of Lucerne for the better part of her life now, and in this love affair she has two children. A very outgoing girl she found her rich excistence destroyed when orcs destroyed Tree Hill. She honed her skills at medicine until she is now one of the most capable healers in all of Tree Hill. This skill has done little to heal the wounds she still sees in her family, who she believes are closing in on a very dangerous moment in their history due to the hatred between Dan and Lucas, and a growing hate between Lucas and Nathan. Much like Bella Swan her life went in a tailspin when she bacame pregnant by Andrew Lovie. Unlike Bella Swan she has been forced to keep this a secret, and instead her child is believed to be the child of a soilder in Gondor who she still sees every once and awhile. History Early Life Brooke Scott was born the youngest child of Karen, and Dan Scott. During her youth she was very popular with everyone she met, and this allowed her to get away with a lot of things with her father who was very happy with her apparent growth into a perfect political marriage wife. In this copasity she grew close to her mother whome she spent a lot of time with learning to practise of being a political wife, and a generally acceptable wife for the Houses eventual requirement. Even though she was close this never moved towards her relationship with her father if what the two shared could be described as a relationship with her father Dan Scott. Along with this during her youth even as she gained immense popularity due to her intelligance and general beauty she never became especially close to her two brothers. Of her two brothers she was somewhat close to Lucas and it was through this relationship that she came to known Haley James who would come to be one of her best friends. But despite this Nathan and Brooke had no type of relationship during their youth. A Family relationship that was suprising in the family was her relationship with her grandfather Earl Scott. Earl Scott was a hard and strict man that showed very little affection for his children, and even less to his grandchildren, but for whatever reason he was enamered by his grand-daughter Brooke Scott. For much of her youth her relationship with her grandfather took the place for her lack of relationship with her actual father Dan. Earl spoiled Brooke to no end, and Brooke begin accompanying her grand-father on his constant trips throughout Lucerne. During these trips she was able to see all the major cities of Lucerne, and at one point she actually visited the Lucernian Academy where her future lover William Lovie III. would be taking classes. While she was at the academy her grandfather had asked her whether she wanted to come to school here, and she had said no because she was afraid to be in the big city without anyone she knew. Fall of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill The Fall of Tree Hill would be a defining moment in Brooke's life as she both lost and gained her soul while she endured the siege of the city for almost eight years. The Opening Days In an unlucky move on her part she had been asked by her Grandfather Earl Scott to accompany him to Forks on his trading mission, but she had lied and told him that she wasn't feeling well. Instead of going with her grandfather she stayed in the city and spent time with her friends. Brooke felt bad that she didn't go with her grandfather but she planned to make it up to him when he got back to Tree Hill. Brooke was in the Tree Hill Keep when the attack began. She and a group of Tree Hill nobles were eating when a gaurd rushed in and said the city was under attack. With this news she and many of the other's around her rushed to the tower of the Keep to see what the commotion was. The Gate When she reached the roof she could just make out that there was a growing fire near the front gate of the city. She watched along with many other nobles of the city as the Orcs in a matter of hours overran the entrance to the city, and quickly spread throughout. She was scared beyond belief but when Haley decided to head to the Keep gate and help the retreating survivors Brooke followed her down. When the two reached the gateway their was chaos as hundreds attempted to retreat through the gate, and the gaurds were in preperation to close the gate. At this point Haley saw a young girl knocked out by a fleeing man, and she ran outside the gate towards the little girl. Brooke quickly followed her friend and Haley picked up the girl and then the two begin to make their way back towards the gate. As they rushed back Haley got pushed out of the way by a panicked crowd trying to get across, and she fell into the water, which Brooke didn't notice because of the massive amount of people attempting to get inside the keep. When Brooke reached the inside and set the girl down she then looked around and couldn't see Haley anywhere, and so she started heading back onto the bridge which was still clogged with people. When she couldn't get through the crowd she went on to the wall and tried to look out and see if she could see Haley, and by sheer luck she saw Haley laying face down on the grass to the right of the bridge. Brooke with a stength she didn't know she had pushed her way through the fleeing people and was able to get through to the other side of the bridge where she for the first time saw an Orc. '' "I just stared at it for a moment completely horrified. The creature was hacking into the side of a young girl with its sword, and when its sword sliced through its eyes simply moved to find something elce to kill. Those eyes were so dead it was terrifying."'' -Brooke Scott As the Orc was felled by an arrow she recovered and moved to Haley where she was able to just barely get Haley picked up, and she slowly carried her by the shoulder back across the bridge. With Haley now somewhat safe she was able to wake her up with a slap across the face. Tree Hill in Ruins With the Orcs momentarily pushed back she along with the rest of the survivors were able to step back and take account of what had just happened. In a moment most of her friends had been killed, her grandfather was dead, and half the city dead. She wanted to break down but when she saw her brother Lucas she knew she had to keep him from losing it. The Siege If the battle was tough in that most people lost a lot of their families if not all the siege was even worse. The Orcs were led by Jurden Hardaxe and he was unlike many Orcs a member of the elite caste of the Orcs which meant that he was more intelligent then the rest of the savage orcs that made up the armies that had rampaged across France, and now Tree Hill. Jurden decided early on that he was going to make this pyschological in that he wanted to weaken his oponents in his own army so that when they moved on to Forks he would be completely dominent, and at the same time he truly enjoyed the pain he was going to cause on the humans of Tree Hill. With this strategy in mind Brooke and the rest of the survivors were treated to entire days of the Orcs simply standing throughout the city in painful arrogance of their numbers. They would do this and then scream throughout the entire night so that noone inside could sleep (as if they could anyway with the massive army just sitting inside the city. As the siege wore on it became a series of minor conflicts where Jurden would send his commanders that he wanted dead on near suicide missions against the keep, but even these suicide missions cost the defenders dearly as they ran out of basically all things they needed. Meeting Andrew Lovie Main Article : The Journey "It was like looking into perfection. I had been with many women in my life, and in the span of three weeks I was finding myself doing something for the second time. I was falling in love again. I could feel my heart flutter at the sight of her, and even though I love Bella I couldn't help myself. I needed to feel her. To hear her voice. I needed her..." -Andrew Lovie The entire city was abuzz, with news that the Prince of Lucerne was heading into the city. For many including Brooke this would be their first look at a member of the Royal Family. On top of just seeing a member of the revered royal family they were also going to meet the man who had saved them all from death or slavery. When he entered the city he was mobbed by the crowd, and it took many minutes before he reached the town hall where the Scott Family waited for him. It's said that when she looked at him she fell instantly in love with him, and it appears that the feeling was mutual. This provided a deeply troubling situation for the prince as he had already proposed to Bella Swan back in Forks, under the pretense that his love for her was the greatest he could ever feel. Brooke watched him as he moved towards her father and shook his hand before Dan introduced the entire remnents of House Scott to him. As Dan moved down the line and finnally reached the spot where Brooke was the situation became different and as Andrew took her hand to kiss the top of her hand, the two became locked in eachother embrace for a moment and only a slight shot to the back of Andrew from Jasper moved Andrew along. Falling for the prince Pregnancy See Also : Riley Scott It wasn't more then two months after Andrew had left the city, and the beggining of their affair that Brooke begin having trouble keeping food down early in the day, and soon after she realized that she hadn't had her period during that time either. Thinking she knew what it was but wanting to be sure before she sprung this potentially horrible news on Andrew she went to Haley, and when the two met she created the first lie between the two when she told Haley she had become involved romantically with a Gondorian soilder. Haley indeed validated her pregnancy, and with the knowledge that Andrew was coming to Tree Hill in less then a month she became increasingly worried about what his reaction would be. With her best friend Margeary Tyrell the only person who truly knew about Andrew she became hysterical when she saw Margeary a week later upon her return from Forks. Brooke told her of her pregnancy, and her friend attempted to talk her down but in her heart she knew that Andrew could very likely simply end the relationship and turn Brooke into a single mother with very little prospects for the rest of her life. Royal Mistress Second Pregnancy The Fall Following the birth of their second child the situation between William, and Brooke began to deterioate to the point that Brooke hardly went a day without crying. This went on for months until eventually William could no longer contain his guilt for the complete destruction that he was causing to not only Bella but now to his fated love Brooke. Return of Andrew Daughter of Flemeth Main Article : Korcani Wilds Turning on Bella For Brooke Scott life was begininning to become depressing in a terrible way before the return of Andrew, but with his return it was as if all the things that troubled her were distant memories of trouble long forgotten. Despite the fact that she understood that Andrew was never going to leave his wife on his own, she was now driven to end the marriage. In this drive she became involved with a women named Heather Yearl of Forks who told Brooke that she could create a potion that if injested by the Queen would make her infertile and thus her plan to make Andrew leave Bella would have true grounds. As she continued down this path she became watched by Morrigan who was a daughter of Flemeth, and had been ordered to keep her eye open for any females who could be used to get close to the King of Lucerne, and with knowledge now of the affair Morrigan sent word to Flemeth who proceeded to work out plans to turn Brooke Scott into one of her pawns. Death Lucas-nathan-scott-one-tree-hill-24100755-1910-2560.jpg Bscap0016.jpg MV5BMTcxMjAzNTk5N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjM1NzAzMQ@@. V1. SX450 SY639 .jpg 6-23-Forever-and-Almost-Always-Stills-haley-james-scott-7031164-1321-2560.jpg Family Dan Scott - Father Karen Scott - Mother Nathan Scott - Brother Haley Scott - Step-sister Lucas Scott - Brother Riley Scott - Son Relationships Andrew Lovie See Also : Andrew Lovie When Andrew liberated Tree Hill, there was a part of Brooke that had given up. Almost everyone she knew was dead, and there was very little reason she could see to continue. But the moment she saw him, she knew she had found her reason. "It was over the moment I saw him. He waded through the crowd with such grace and beauty I couldn't tear my eyes away. When he stood talking to my father, it took everything in me not to reach out and touch him. I should feel bad about the two of us now that I know about Bella, but in truth I don't care about her. It's not about her. He's mine. He will always be mine." -Brooke Scott The two would continue an affair for many years and during this time they would parent two children, but eventually at Bella's 26th birthday Andrew became overwhelmed with guilt over what he was doing and ended the relationship with Brooke so that he could attempt to be the honorable man he knew he was supposed to be. Margaery Tyrell See Also : Margaery Tyrell Margaery Tyrell and Brooke Scott made quick friends and in time they were practically inseperable. The two's relationship even survived the destruction of Tree Hill without losing any of the love the two had for eachother. The death blow would come when Brooke told Margaery that she planned to continue her relationship with Andrew even after Andrew married Bella Swan . Margaery hounded Brooke to let her love for Andrew go, but no matter what she said Brooke always rejected her appeals. The situation would fall completely apart when Brooke discovered she was pregnant with Andrew's child. For Margaery this was the final straw. "I hated what I was doing. I didn't need my best friend hating me for it as well." -Brooke Scott Haley Scott See Also : Haley Scott Brooke Scott and Haley Scott first grew close during the early friendship between Haley and Lucas Scott. Haley is a very kind and down to earth girl that was a definetly refreshing personality in comparison to the uptight rich noble daughters that Brooke was mainly friends with at the time. This relationship grew even stronger during the seige of Tree Hill when Brooke watched Haley hold her family together and in this gained immense respect and admiration for Haley. "Haley is a girl that calling strong doesnt even come close to acurately telling her story. She always has time for anyone, and everyone's problems and it doesn't matter that shes suffering just as bad. She just has a heart that is boundless in its size." -Brooke Scott Earl Scott See Also : Earl Scott Category:Lovie Family Category:Tree Hill Category:People Category:House Scott Category:Goth